Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are semiconductor devices with embedded mechanical components. MEMS devices are used in products such as automobile airbag systems, control applications in automobiles, navigation, display systems, inkjet cartridges, and so forth. Capacitive-sensing MEMS device designs are highly desirable for operation in miniaturized devices due to their low temperature sensitivity, small size, and suitability for low cost mass production. One such MEMS device is a pressure sensor that measures pressure, typically of gases or liquids, for control and monitoring in many applications. One pressure sensor configuration uses a diaphragm and a pressure cavity to create a variable capacitor to detect strain (or deflection) due to applied pressure over an area. Common manufacturing technologies use metal, ceramic, and/or silicon diaphragms. Some prior art fabrication techniques yield structures that are undesirably thick and may therefore not function adequately as a movable diaphragm capable of detecting strain due to applied pressure. As such, these structures may have undesirably low sensitivity.